Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Klaus is a upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531 and Aaron the Viking Meerkat. Plot The Justice Guardians travel back in time to a era where they meet a postman named Jesper who has to deliver 6,000 letter throughout the gloomy town of Smeerensburg within a year. Along the way, they meet a mysterious old man named Klaus who makes and gives toys to children who are nice. Together, they plan to make Smeerensburg a friendlier place. But Mrs. Krum and Mr. Ellingboe, whose families have been feuding with each other for years, intend to stop them. Trivia * Nerida Yuki, Gallus, Sandbar, Ocellus, Yona, Silverstream, Smolder, Lumiere, Cogsworth, The Boo Brothers, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Falcon, Bucky Barnes, Captain Marvel, Black Panther, Fox McCloud, Krystal, Aria McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Luz Noceda, Eda, King will guest star in this. * The Quantum Tunnel appears in the prologue. * END CREDITS SONG: Invisible (performed by Zara Larsson) Scenes Prologue * (In the nursery, the babies were looking at a Christmas book) * Meeting Klaus * Acts of Kindness * Random Kid: Only good children get toys? * Xion: That's right. * Steven: So, what's it gonna be? * (The kids gasp and stare at each other) * Random Kid 2: But...... I don't know HOW to be good. * Tammy: ...! You don't? * (The kids shook their heads) * DJ: *smiles* Good thing we're here. We'll be happy to teach you. * Random Kid 3: You will?!? * Tammy: *smiles* We know MILLIONS of ways how to be kind. * Xion: *smiles* With our help, you'll be able to help this town. And who knows? You may end up receiving a gift or two for your kind actions. * Random Kid 4: Really?!?! * Tammy: *smiles* Tammy's Guide to Kindness is open for everyone. * Jeffrey: *smiles at Jaden and Hiccup* * (The kids crowd around the Justice Guardian kids and talk over each other wanting to know how to be kind) * Hiccup: Xion, Tammy, And DJ, It looks like you got some teaching to do, Think you can do it? * Tammy: *smiles* We can. *to the kids* Everyone. If you need help from our parents of any other grown-up in our family, feel free to ask! Okay?! * (The kids all happily agreed) * Xion: *smiles, to the adults* You won't mind, will you? * Aqua: *smiles* Not at all. * Hiccup: Well...*Clears Throats* as the Chief Of The Vikings, I Hereby Xion, Tammy, And DJ the Teachers of Good and kindness, Guides of the Differences of Right and wrong. * Zephyr: Can we help too, daddy? Please? * DJ: *smiles* We can use all the help we can get. * Hiccup: Oh ok, Zephyr. Neffink. Go ahead. * Neffink: Thanks, dad! * Xion: *smiles* * Tammy: *smiles* Okay. Now I know things haven't been easy for any of you here. But we think you can help the town become a better place. And it starts with some acts of kindness. Like for example...putting new paint on a fence. * Random Kid 7: Is that it? * Tammy: *smiles* Nope. I've got a lot more tips for everyone. * Xion: *smiles* So do we. * Neffink: Where do we get started? * Tammy: *smiles confidently* * (Later that day, a kid is writing a letter) * Kid: *writing in his letter* "Dear, Mr. Klaus. I shoveled all the yards in my street today. That's good right?" Please don't put me on the naughty list." * (A flashback is shown of the kid shoveling the pathway for a Krum clan member) * Tammy: *smiles and watches* * DJ: *smiles too* * Zyphyr: *Smiles as she watches* Epilogue * Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Holiday Adventures